


The Deal

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_kinkfest, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Safeword Use, Sexual Roleplay, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: "Are you all right, then? Do you need to stop?"He thought for a moment, then grinned at her. "Not especially. But if you're willing, we can just skip the interrogation and go straight to the bargain."





	The Deal

Hermione straightened the stack of parchments on the rough wooden table for the third time. She took a deep breath and shifted on the hard chair. It was really more uncomfortable than necessary, she thought. She flicked a look at the solid door, quickly drew her wand, and applied a cushioning charm to the seat of the chair.

A loud thunk rattled the door and her nerves. She yelped, dropping her wand. "Just a minute," she shouted as she scrabbled to retrieve it. Cursing under her breath, she slipped the wand back into her pocket, then smoothed her skirt down and patted at her hair. She took a moment to catch her breath, straightened her parchments one more time, and sat up straight. "Bring him in."

The door flew open, crashing into the wall. "Get in there, squib," a deep voice growled from the shadows.

Draco seemed to be shoved through the door. He staggered, head flinching away from the bright light overhead. 

Hermione ignored him, staring past him in efforts to see where the voice came from, but the door slammed shut. She huffed in annoyance and turned her attention to Draco. Her eyebrows shot up as she took in his appearance for the first time.

His blond hair was in disarray, as if the only comb to touch it for days was his own fingers. Dark circles lurked under his eyes, a reddened cut marred his bottom lip, and there was the shadow of a bruise peeking above the collar of his uniform shirt. 

"God, you look awful," she said.

Draco snorted. "If you think personal grooming is a priority for a prisoner, I fear for the state of your brains."

She repressed the urge to make a face at him, then gestured to the empty chair opposite hers.

Draco stumbled as he nearly fell into the chair. An odd metallic rustle sent a shiver through Hermione's back and she stared at him in confusion. Draco raised his hands. A light silvery sparkle surrounded his wrists and linked his arms, with a matching line running down to his ankles. "Binding spell," he said. "Easier than chains. Plus it makes a bloke look clumsy if anyone asks about strange bruises."

Hermione dropped her eyes to the table in front of her. She had a moment's concern for the sound of his voice, too tight and harsh in her mind. Before she could speak, Draco gave a soft cough. She looked at him through her lashes, teeth scraping at her bottom lip.

He winked at her. "Wronski," he murmured.

She took a breath, releasing her lip from her teeth. Their signal word for acting. Just a feint. She hadn't expected to need the reminder so soon, but then Draco always had enjoyed putting on a show. She gave a quick nod, muttering "Wronski" back to him, then sat up straight. "Strange bruises are the least of your worries," she said sternly.

Draco leaned back in his chair, somehow managing to look relaxed while he was bound. "Yes," he drawled. "I worry far more about the rats in my cell. They seem better fed than me. Where do I register a complaint?"

Hermione ignored him. She drew one parchment off the stack in front of her and peered at it. Hoping that he wouldn't be in a position to read it at any point, she'd written a few suggestions and reminders to herself. She started with the first. "Inmate zero-five zero-six eight-zero. Malfoy, Draco Lucius." Deliberately, she curled her lips into a harsh grin. "Death Eater."

Draco gave a wide-eyed look at his left arm, where the too-short sleeve exposed the bottom of his faded Mark. "So that's what this thing means. I wondered."

"You're rather cheeky for a man who's been convicted of some very vile crimes," Hermione said, tapping her nails on the table.

He stretched his legs out, making an attempt at crossing his ankles, but the magical bindings snapped his feet apart. Draco made a face, then slumped and folded his hands over his stomach. "I can afford to be cheeky," he said. "I'll be out of here in a week. Co-operating witness, or something like that."

Hermione shook her head. "That's not what it says here." She held the parchment up briefly before slapping it onto the stack, knocking them askew. She clasped her hands and smiled at Draco. "It says you're very unco-operative. That you're insolent. At least one report of being ... what was it again?" She tilted her head, her smile broadening. "Ah yes. _Mouthy_."

He shrugged. "That's not one of my crimes."

"No, I suppose not. More's the pity." Hermione stood. She rounded the table and leaned against the front of it, feet spread. "Fortunately, we have more than enough to lay full punishment on you. Congratulations. You're going to get a Kiss."

Draco shot upright. "No! That wasn't the deal!"

Hermione put on a blatantly over-exaggerated expression of complete confusion. "Really? I didn't read anything about a deal in my papers. The only thing I have is that you've been sentenced for your crimes. Dementor's Kiss." She reached behind her and grabbed a random parchment. "See? Right here."

"That's a lie," Draco growled. "A fucking lie. I had a deal. I-I-I...." He shook his head, eyes flickering from side to side. 

Hermione held still, waiting. She recognized his expression, his attempts to find words, and she wasn't sure if it was Draco the character or Draco the actor who didn't know what to say. She let him have the time to think and took the opportunity of a brief rest for herself to surreptitiously adjust the waistband of her skirt.

After a few moments, he gave one quick nod and sat up to glare at her. "I had a deal. I turn in my brothers and I walk out of here. You get them, I get freedom."

Hermione pretended to examine the parchment. "Nothing here about a deal. And why would we need one from you? It's not as thought you'd know anything. Youngest of them, weren't you? Not important at all. You were just a kid, and you--"

"Snitchnip." 

Hermione dropped the parchment and stepped beside him, one hand cradling Draco's cheek where a muscle twitched frantically. She could feel the tension in his jaw. "What is it?" she whispered, leaning down to rest her forehead against his hair. "What did I touch?"

He didn't speak for a minute, his breathing fast and rough. "Kid," he finally managed to mumble. "That was...." He swallowed hard enough for her to hear and screwed his eyes closed tight. "That was one of _her_ favorite topics."

"Oh, love." Hermione lowered to her knees, wrapping her arms around his waist and the chair. She leaned her head on his leg. "Draco, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Neither did I." He muttered a word and the sparkling magical chains disappeared. Hands freed, he stroked her hair gently. 

Hermione tried not to notice that his hand was shaking each time he touched her. She held still, giving him time, waiting for him to feel safe enough to acknowledge that vulnerability. It took a few minutes, and her knees were starting to hurt from the stone floor, but she kept quiet until Draco gave a deep sigh and patted her shoulder.

"I'd forgotten," he said before he made a short, harsh laugh. "No, not forgotten. Blocked it out. Shoved that back into a corner with some other nasty things. Bella loved to rant about the 'great honor' I'd been given despite being an unimportant kid."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, taking his hand as she lifted her head.

"Not your fault," Draco said. "I'd have put it on the no-go list if I'd remembered it earlier. But now we know that one for the future."

"Are you all right, then? Do you need to stop?"

He thought for a moment, then grinned at her. "Not especially. But if you're willing, we can just skip the interrogation and go straight to the bargain."

Hermione laughed. She stood and stepped back to lean against the table. "I like that plan. I'd hate for all this to go to waste," she said, gesturing at her plain blouse and simple skirt.

Draco tilted his head. "Not to be rude, but ... well. You did hit the stern and boring cheap solicitor rather well. Not that I've ever needed to resort to public legal aid, but this looks right."

"That was for the interrogation part of the game," Hermione said. She ran her fingers down the placket of the blouse and the side zipper on the skirt. The previously-applied charms activated, and the clothes returned themselves to her closet, leaving her standing in a sheer green teddy. She grinned at Draco's open-mouthed stare. "This is for the bargaining."

Draco didn't seem capable of speaking for a moment. He slid off his chair and hit his knees in front of her, hands coming up to cradle her hips. 

Hermione stroked his hair. "Very nice. Now. _What_ precisely was it you were going to do to get out of this horrible nasty prison?"

"Anything you want." 

She beamed. "Correct answer." Spreading her legs, she pointed to the open crotch of the teddy.

Draco didn't bother with teasing her. He grabbed her thighs, pulled her curling labia apart with his thumbs, and went straight for her clit.

Hermione clutched the edge of the table, her head falling back. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together, desperate not to let out a moan too early, but when he fastened on her clit and sucked hard, she couldn't hold back. Her nails scraped the bottom of the table and she gave a shuddering groan.

Draco laughed against her cunt, the deep satisfaction in his voice rumbling up through her body. His tongue slipped lower, pushing inside her, exploring the twisting folds of her lips. Carefully, he drew them into his mouth and sucked.

Hermione yelped. She scrabbled at his shoulder, locking her fingers in the rough material of his shirt. "Up, up," she said. "Too much."

Draco stood and leaned into her, trapping her between his arms. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve before nuzzling her throat, tiny kisses over her pulse. "What else can I do?" he asked in a low growl. "What will get me out of my sentence?"

Hermione couldn't remember the plans she'd made for their bargaining. There had been several things she'd thought to have him do, but now none of it was coming to her mind. She shook her head. There was only one thing she could think to demand. "Fuck me."

When Draco moved back to strip out of his uniform, Hermione hoisted herself onto the table, her knees wide. He stepped close and she took hold of his cock to give him a quick stroke. The way his lashes fluttered always made something deep in her tense up. She pulled him into a kiss, biting at his lip. 

He shoved her hand away and eased into her, leaning forward to guide her down onto the table. She tugged her labia out of the way with the tips of her fingers. Draco watched, his eyes darkening, as she opened herself fully. He hooked her legs, pushed them wider, and slid completely in.

Hermione wriggled a bit on the table, finding a comfortable position. He took a couple of short strokes to lube his cock, waiting for her nod, then he gave her a deep, almost vicious, smile, and drove hard.

She couldn't do anything but hold on to him as he pounded into her. She knew her nails were scraping his back, but she didn't care, and from the growls he was giving, he didn't either. She couldn't even think. She was reduced to the sheer primitiveness of her senses - the feel of him inside her, the look of effort on his face, the scent of arousal rising between them, the sound of their bodies slapping together. 

He dropped to his elbows and shoved his hands beneath her shoulders, holding her in place. His head fell, the soft tips of his hair brushing between her swaying breasts. "Nnn," he moaned, and Hermione slid her hands down. She knew his signals, felt the shudder of his body, and right as he gave a hard thrust and a grunt, she dug her nails into his arse.

He howled against her chest, his steady rhythm breaking apart. Deliberately, she clenched her inner muscles and squeezed tight around him. She held him as he twitched through orgasm, then stroked his dampened back when he collapsed on top of her.

It took him a moment to come back to himself. Hermione tapped his side once he managed to stir. "Off," she said, wrinkling her nose up when he looked at her. "Let my legs relax."

He slowly levered upright, still in her, but softening quickly. "You didn't?" he asked hoarsely. He lowered her legs, the tense muscles easing with his gentle rubs up and down her thighs.

"Not here. Couldn't really reach." She tugged her hair from under her shoulders and pushed her sweaty fringe back. "Besides, a table's not a bed. Need a little more comfort for me."

He nodded and eased out of her, uniform shirt snatched up quickly to wipe her clean. "In that case," he sat as he helped her sit up, "I suppose there's at least one more thing prisoner Malfoy can do for his solicitor. Can he get out if she gets off?"

Laughing, she slung her arms around his neck and hauled him into a kiss. "Deal."


End file.
